legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P10/Transcript
(The heroes back at the Defenders' Mansion are seen sitting around as Blake Hendricks is seen reading a book) Blake H: *Sigh* Where are they? Josuke: Just relax dude, they'll be here anytime now. Blake H: Dude it's been hours. They should've got home by now. Josuke: Well- ???: SON OF A- (Team Ace is seen stepping out of the garage after another round with their board game. Devon is seen laughing) Devon: I win again! Evan: How're you always getting the good cards?! Devon: Luck I guess. Evan: Luck my ass! Jin: You've got something up your sleeve Devon! Devon: Well I guess you'll never find out then! Evan: *Growls* Josuke: You guys still playing that game? Henry: Yeah. You guys should join in. Its pretty fun. Okuyasu: Hmm maybe I will. Jin: Hey wait. Where are the girls? Murphy: Still playing with Spot. Rocky: *Bark* Grey: Man Ruby was really happy that Spot started talking. Josuke: Yeah. Okuyasu: I don't get it though. He only said one word. Grey: Hey, it might have been one word, but its a sign he's starting to grow up. Who knows? Maybe the girls are teaching him other words right now. Rocky: *Bark* Murphy: Very possible. Josuke: Should we go check on them? Okuyasu: Maybe. Evan: You guys go. We've got a certain warlord here who needs to have his kingdom destroyed! Devon: Bring it! (Team Ace heads back into the garage) Josuke: Well, let's go Okuyasu. Okuyasu: Right. Murphy: Hold on, me and Rocky wanna come to! Rocky: *Bark* Murphy: Let's go then. (Josuke Okuyasu Grey Murphy and Rocky all head to go check on the girls. Meanwhile with the girls who are with Spot) Ruby: Okay Spot. Say "Weiss". Spot: W...W....w.... Ruby: Come on. You can do it. Spot: W-W.... Ruby: Come on. Spot: W.....White.... Yang: Ah not quite little guy. Blake: Still he's doing really well all things considered. Ruby: Yeah! *Pats Spot's head* You're learning buddy! Spot: B...Buddy...? Ruby: Yeah! (Josuke and the others then walk up) Josuke: Sup guys. Yang: Oh! Hey guys! Murphy: What's going on? Weiss: We're trying to teach Spot some more words. Ruby: Yeah! He just said "Buddy"! Spot: Buddy.... Ruby: See?! Murphy: Aww that's cute! Rocky: *Bark* Josuke: Sure is. Ruby: Yep! Blake: Any word from the others? Okuyasu: No not yet. Josuke: They call any of you yet? Yang: Nope. Ruby: Nothing yet. Josuke: Hmm... Murphy: Where do you think they are? (The group all look around before the scene cuts to Jessica being knocked away by the Plant Monster) Jessica: GNN!! Alex: JESS!! Jack: Back off you bastard!! (Jack shoots out lighting at the creature causing it to roar) Miles: Come on guys! We gotta get its weak spot! Alex: Right! Scott: Let's try it guys! Alex: Alr- (The monster then shoots out a vine which wraps around Alex and lifts him up) Alex: AHH!!! Erin: BRO!! Nettle: THIS TIME I WON'T BE MERCIFUL! (The plant starts to crush Alex) Alex: AHHHHH!!!! Erin: NOO!!! Alex: GNN LET ME GO!!! Nettle: NOT IN YOUR LIFE!!! (Erin clenches a fist) Erin: Let my brother go! (Erin jumps up and tries to cut Alex free before a vine wraps around her abdomen) Erin: *Gasp* NO!! Nettle: GOT YOU BOTH!! Erin: *Tries to push herself free* NAAA! I'M REALLY STARTING TO HATE PLANTS! Alex: You're telling me! Nettle: TIME TO END YOU!!! (Nettle starts to crush both Lorthares) Alex: AHH NO!!! Erin: NNNNN!! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED MY MASK OFF!!! Nettle: That was before you pissed me off. Now you're both gonna die! Alex: GAAAAH!!! Rose: ERIN!!! (Rose and the others watch as Erin and Alex are slowly crushed) Alex: My....My ribs....! Erin: Can't....breathe! (Rose then glares at the monster as her eyes begin to glow blue) Rose: Bastard.... Nettle: Hm? Rose: Let... (Rose's body begins to grow frosty) Rose: Them.... (Rose's body is then slowly covered in ice armor) Rose: GO!!! Nettle: Huh?? (Rose lets out a massive blizzard of cold air. Nettle cries out trying to hold up an arm. The plant creature screeches from the suddenly cold rush) Alex: Whoa! Jack: Holy shit! Erin: R-Rosie?? Rose: Take this you plant monster!! (Rose fires a powerful ice beam at the creature. It screeches at the beam hits its face) Rose: Someone hit the weak spot now! Scott: Got it! GO JIRO!! Miles: Come on Zulu! Zulu: Right! Raynell: Wait for me! (Zulu grabs onto Raynell as he swings up with her and Miles. Jirosoyu then hovers up as they gather around the weak spot) Nettle: NO!! Jirosoyu: Ready guys?! Zulu: Yeah! Miles: All at once guys! Raynell: EPIC FINISHER!! (The 4 heroes work together and all at once strike the weak spot) Zulu: YEAH!!! Nettle: NOOO!!! (The monster rears up at the growth on its back bursts and knocks the four off its back, covering Zulu, Raynell and Miles in goo as they land on the ground) Zulu: EWW!!! Raynell: Aaaaaah! I'm covered in goo! Miles: You're not the only one. (The plant monster continues to roar and thrash around. The thrashing causes it to drop Erin and Alex) Erin: OH SHIT! Alex: FALLING!! Jessica: OH NO YOU'RE NOT!!! (Jessica uses her powers and slows the two down mid fall) Jessica: Jack, go get Erin. I'll bring Alex down. Jack: I got her! (Jack jumps up and catches Erin like he did before) Jack: *Smirks* Hello again. Erin: *Sigh* You never get tired of doing that huh? Jack: Not in the least. Erin: *Smiles* Jack: I uhhhh...I like your abs. Erin: *Looks down* Wait so you never noticed these either? Jack: No? Erin: Okay good its not just me. (Jessica starts to focus on Alex as she slowly and slowly lowers him) Alex: Hey Jess. Jessica: Always getting into trouble huh Alex? Alex: Well you know. (Alex lands on the ground and he and Jess wrap each other with they're arms) Alex: Thanks for the save. Jessica: You'd do the same for me. Alex: I always do. (The two then kiss before they both smile at each other. Erin is seen getting up from Jack's arms as she walks over to Rose as the armor melts from her body) Rose: *Sigh* Hey Erin. Erin: Rosie. Rose: Guess I finally improved with my powers huh? Erin: Yeah. You did. And I am so. Proud of you. Rose: R-Really? Erin: Yeah. You sure did....Sidekick. (Rose smiles and tears up before the two hug) Rose: T-Thanks Erin. Erin: No problem. Nettle: You..... (Erin, Rose and the other heroes then look as Nettle steps out from behind the monster's body) Nettle: You....MONSTERS!!! Jessica: Nettle! That's enough! Nettle: DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?!? ALL MY WORK, ALL THAT I STRIVED TO DO!!! ITS ALL FOR NOTHING!!! Raynell: Nettle please! Just stop! Nettle: NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO...… Now I'll never...… (Nettle just sinks to her knees) Raynell:....Nettle? Nettle: I'll....I'll never fulfill my promise..... (Nettle then lies down and covers her face as she cries) Alex: Huh...? Jack: Promise? Jessica:...... (Jessica walks up to Nettle and crouches down) Jessica: Nettle? Nettle: Its over... Its all over.... Jessica: Nettle.... (Suddenly the Defenders hear footsteps coming toward them. They all look to see Shantae and all the male Targhuls arriving) Shantae: Guys! Male Targhul #1: Did you guys win? Male Targhul #2: Look! (The group looks at Nettle on the ground) Male Targhul #4: So she's the reason we got kicked out! Male Targhul #1: LET'S GET HER!! (Jessica then steps out in front of Nettle with Raynell) Jessica: Wait wait! Raynell: Don't touch her! Male Targhul: #1: But she! Shantae: *Steps in front of the males with Jessica and Raynell* Guys! you promised you would let ME handle this! So just calm down! And besides you need to check on the girls here! Male Targhul #2: Y-Yeah she's right. Need to make sure they are all right. Male Targhul #1: Let's go. (The males all head into the nest as Shantae turns to the two) Shantae: So, is she the reason behind the males being thrown out? Jessica: Yeah. You better sit for this Shantae. Its a pretty long story. (The scene cuts to later as our heroes are seen in Scuttle Town) Shantae: Whoa.... Jessica: Yeah, that's basically the long and short of it. Raynell: That's also why she brainwashed all of the females. Alex: My god.... Jack: That's.... Holy shit.. Omega: I can't believe one of my own kind would.... *Sighs* Charlie: Hey, it's okay dad. Pearl: Not all Targhuls are perfect. Omega: I know but.....It still disgusts me. Zulu: We know... Raynell: Well, at least the males can go back to their old lives now. Shantae: True but... *Sighs* There's the matter of Nettle... (The heroes look over at Nettle who's seen on the floor depressed) Alex: True. What are we gonna do with her? Shantae: *Sighs* …. Erin: Shantae? (Suddenly two armored guards step in) Jack: What the? Who are these two Palace Guard #1: We are Palace Guards. We are here for the criminal. Jessica: Huh?? Raynell: Criminal?? Shantae: I had to get some help for this one guys. Sorry. Jessica: W-Wait, we don't need to do this! Raynell: There's gotta be another way! Palace Guards #2: The criminal caused a great deal of trouble for those Targhuls and must be punished! Erin: Shantae! Shantae: I'm sorry! I didn't know about her story till now! Jessica: Please you can't throw her in jail! Raynell: She's innocent! Palace Guard #1: Not from what we heard! Jessica: Sir please, she's not gonna cause anymore trouble! Raynell: We'll make sure of it! Jessica: Yeah! Palace Guard #2: So you intend to make her your responsibility? Alex: Yes. Yes we do. Omega: As King of the Targhuls, I promise you, we'll take Nettle with us and she won't cause problems again. Shantae: I agree with this choice. These guys are friends of mine so you can trust them. Palace Guard #1: Hmmmm... (The Guards look at the heroes and back at Nettle before they look at Omega) Palace Guard #1: Alright. She's yours then. Omega: Thank you sir. Raynell: *Bows up and down* Thank you thank you so much! (The Palace Guards nod and leave) Shantae: Whew! That was close. Jessica: Yeah tell me about it. (The group then goes over to Nettle who just still remains motionless) Jessica: Nettle? Nettle:.... Raynell: Nettle, are you okay? Jessica: We're gonna take you home, is that alright? Nettle:...... Raynell: *Sigh* Oh man.... Jessica: Does anyone know how to cheer a Targhul up properly? Rose: I got this. (Rose goes up to Nettle and hugs her) Nettle: Hm....? Rose: Come on Nettle, let the positive energy help you out. Nettle:..... *Slowly starts to hug Rose* Rose: *Smiles* There you go. Jessica: Listen Nettle. You're gonna come live with us. Okay? Shantae: I would go with them Nettle. Other wise you might have to do jail time. Nettle:....Okay. I'll go. Alex: Great. Jessica: Good to hear Nettle! Rose: Here, let's get you up. Nettle: Wait. Rose: Hm? Nettle:....Can you...keep hugging me till we get there? This feels too nice to throw away. Rose: *Smiles* Of course. Nettle: Thank you. Shantae: Hey listen Nettle. I'm gonna go head back to the nest here. You want me to apologize to them for you? See if the girls are okay? Nettle: Yes. Please. Shantae: Okay. You go relax now. Nettle: Thanks Shantae. Shantae: No problem. Erin: Well we better get going then. Shantae: I bet. Thanks for EVERYTHING Defenders I owe you one. Alex: Not a problem Shantae. Call us anytime. Shantae: You can do the same for me if you need anything. Alex: Alright. Erin: See you around! Shantae: Goodbye! (The heroes then all leave as they prepare to head back home with Nettle) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts